Autobots, trick or treat!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: Is that time of year again where the souls of the dead arise to torment the souls of the living...are the Autobots ready for such a time? Only one way to find out...


Happy Halloween everybody!

Well almost...I just had to do one of these...  
Blurr is still alive in this one.

I own nothing!

---------

Autobots, trick or treat.

---------

The last days of summer had finally faded away as Autumn set in...the leaves turned orange, people started the fireplaces up again after cleaning up all the dust and old wood, apple cider became the new jamba juice, and everyone's favorite holiday was just around the corner.

All Hollows eve...or Halloween.

'This is Halloween...this is Halloween...' Nineteen year old Tatyana Prime sang loudly, her voice echoing around the base as she placed two pots of black roses (fake, of course) on either side of her door outside of her on-base apartment. Halloween was her favorite holiday...it always was, ever since she was a kid. She loved dressing up in costume, she loved the parties, the candy...everything.

As she was about to start hanging some fake cobwebs around her door frame, her father...Optimus Prime...walked into the recreational room, his optic ridge up in curiosity.

Tai looked up, a few push pins clenched in between her teeth as she struggled to put up a shiny, silver skeleton. 'Hey Pops...little help?'

'Alright.' He nodded and lifted her up carefully. He watched in interest as she tacked the skeleton into the wall.

'Perfect-o!' She cheered. She turned to her father with one of the biggest grins he had ever seen plastered on her face. 'What do you think? Is it too much?'

'Uhh...' He stuttered, shrugging his shoulder panels. 'It looks very nice...' Than he had to ask. 'What is it exactly?'

'Sam hasn't told you guys about Halloween...?!' She sounded completely shocked. Blurr then walked in with a giant witch's hat on top of his head.

Optimus jerked slightly in shock.

'Howdoesthislook?' He asked Tai, not noticing Optimus's face. Tai started laughing.

'Now that is a good look for you!' She then jumped out of her Dad's hand and climbed down his leg like a gymnast, which she mentioned she technically was, and stood in front of her guardian and best friend.  
'But a why a witches hat?'

Blurr blanched and took the hat off and looked at it closely. 'It'snotawizardshat?'

Tai let out another laugh as she shook her head. 'I'm just messing with ya, dude...so, what are you going for? Dumbledore?'

Blurr scoffed and waved his hand in a classic No-way-José type way. 'No...Gandalf!'

'Oh sorry...' Tai drawled, smiling all the way.

'What is going on?' Optimus broke in, now sounding very annoyed and confused. 'What is that pointy object on your head? Why is Tatyana hanging all of these odd decorations around the hanger?'

'Like I said, Pops...Halloween!' She made a huge sweep of her hands to emphasize how awesomely huge it was. 'The time of year when the souls of the dead arise to torment the souls of the living...not to mention all of the free candy and the awesome costumes.'

'I am all up for this Halloween thing!' Jazz came skidding in, a bunch of rubber bats attached to him in various spots. 'All though these bats keep getting stuck in mah gears...'

'That's because you transformed with them on!' Tai exclaimed. 'You take them off first....than transform!'

'Bu' than it's such a pain in da aft to put them all back on again.' Jazz whined. Tai rolled her eyes than checked her watch. 'Oh, gotta go! Supposed to help Sam and Mikaela with their costumes!' She ran inside her apartment to grab her bag and her coat before emerging, struggling to get her coat on without falling. She failied, of course.

'I'm okay!' She held up her hands. 'Come on, Blurr!' Blurr nodded excitedly, gingerly placing his 'Wizards hat' on the back of the giant couch and transforming into his Charger mode. Tai whistled and Psyche came running over as Blurr's back door opened and she jumped into the back seat.  
'Peace!' She called to her father and her boyfriend as Blurr drove away, once again leaving fresh tires tracks and white smoke.

'I still don't understand what's going on!' Optimus yelled after them.

------------------

'Yo, yo, yiggatiy yo!' Tai walked into the Witwicky household, her messenger bag slung over her shoulders. Psyche was out in the backyard playing with Mojo and Frankie, while Blurr was in the now newly remodeled garage with Bumblebee.

Tai and Sam were now known in the neighborhood as Car guru's...the reason for that is that they were constantly washing their vehicles and they were always gleaming, no matter the weather.

Blurr and Bumblebee were the two most spoiled Autobots in the universe.

Ron had made sure the garage was heated for his son's and niece's Autobot friends, Judy even brought them king sized blankets when it was cold out. Sam had walked in on Bee cuddling with the blanket like a toddler, his head hurt from banging it against the door.

Tai thought it was cute and funny.

'Hey Tai-dye!' Sam called from the couch where he and Mikaela were cuddling and watching a scary movie. Tai leaned over the top of the couch before making herself fall on top of them. 'What the frag, Tai?'

'I felt left out!' She laughed. 'I wanted some cuddling too!' Mikaela laughed and jokingly pushed Sam away and cuddled Tai. 'Mood killer!' Sam muttered, sulking in the corner.

'Well, I'm also here to help you two slackers with your costumes!'

Sam perked up immediately. 'Halloween is coming up?!'

'It's tomorrow, you glitch head!' Tai laughed. 'I'm going to throw a Halloween party for the Bots, everyones going to be there...!'

'Everyone being who?' Mikaela asked excitedly.

'Maggie, Glen, Epps, Lennox and his family, Uncle Ron, Aunt Jude, Miles, and a few of Lennox's men.' Tai yawned widely, getting up off the couch with a leap. 'Now come on, last minute Halloween shopping is like hunting for good soup in the store brand section!'

-----------

After what felt like hours, both Sam and Mikaela had chosen costumes.

Sam would be a pirate.

Mikeala would be his bar wench...Tai cracked up immensely, which caused a hair brush to be thrown at her.

When they asked Tai what she was going to be, she simply shushed them and went on to get some Halloween make-up...she explained to Sam, she thought it would be cool for him to be a zombie type pirate. He agreed to that immediately.

Anyway to freak out the Autobots.

------------

Ironhide was not in a good mood.

Very rarely was he ever in a good mood...but today, he just seemed to be in a worse mood. He was currently at the Lennox's household, watching both William and Sarah decorating their home with these very odd decorations which consisted of skeleton's...which he found slightly disturbing...pumpkins with goofy faces and a hundreds of rubber bats.

After doing a thorough search online, he found out this is what humans do around this holiday called Halloween.  
He watched with amusement as little Annabelle ran by wearing a lady bug costume while chasing a butterfly.

'Hey Ironhide!' Will called, walking into the garage with a big grin on his face. 'Happy Halloween!'

'Good day, William.' He greeted.

'Tai just called me...apparently, there's going to be quite a shin-dig at the base tomorrow...' Will couldn't hide his glee. He felt like a kid again on this holiday...he always made sure he was home so he could take Annabelle trick or treating.

'Let me guess...' He grunted, annoyed. 'She invited all of you...including me.'

Lennox grinned goofily. 'Of course, she even told me Blurr has a costume...'

If Ironhide was in his true mode, he would've definitely done what the humans called a 'face palm'.

----------------

_The next day...6:00 p.m._

_Autobot base_

'So, this is what humans do on this holiday?' Optimus asked Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela were currently in Tai's on base apartment, changing into their costumes for the occasion. When he had asked what their costumes were, they simply said..'Not telling.'

Tai had arrived with Blurr, carrying three huge bags that said 'Halloween Outlet' on the front in drippy letters, after smiling excitedly at her Dad, she closed the door to her apartment.

'This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween....' Bumblebee sang out, borrowing a song from a movie. 'The Pumpkin king!'

'Okay guys!' Sam called out. 'We're ready!'

'Well, let's see...' Optimus answered back. What they saw made their optics widen in amazement and shock.

Sam walked out wearing what looked like a pirate costume that had big splats of fake blood strewn all over it. His face was the most shocking; all across his face were four sets of huge 'scratches' which were bleeding profusely with dark red blood.

'Check it out!' He exclaimed excitedly. 'It even moves...' He pulled at it, which looked revolting. 'Tai does a kick ass job with liquid latex!'

Bumblebee clicked in approval while Optimus couldn't help but grin slightly. 'Very...realistic.'

Mikaela then came out wearing a very pretty long red dress, with an off the shoulder blouse and a bonnet. In her left hand she was carrying a large mug of some kind. Tai had done her hair up in a tight bun which was tucked up in the bonnet, which looked very pretty.

'Another ale, good sirs?' She asked Sam and the Bots in a very cottony London accent. That made Sam laugh hysterically.

Optimus chuckled warmly. 'What about my daughter?' He asked. 'Is she ready yet?'

Both Sam and Mikaela both grinned at each other. 'Oh yeah,...you guys will love it...'

Tai than came out; Bumblebee clicked and whirred happily.

Her costume consisted of a black and yellow striped leotard, with a very short and ruffley yellow petticoat skirt. She did a little turn and showed them her black and yellow glittery wings, and her little deely boppers on top of her head and her black, pointy stinger. Her legs were covered with black fishnet stockings, along with black and yellow striped leg warmers.

'Buzz buzz buzz!' She laughed, doing a little bow. 'What do you guys think?'

Optimus, being a typical father figure, did not approve of her wearing such short clothes, but he figured he'd let it drop for this occasion.

'It's very nice.' He said with a grin.

'Thanks, dad.' She smiled happily.

'Tai-Tai!' A little girls voice echoed across the base. Tai turned and saw little Annabelle Lennox running towards her in her lady bug costume.

'Annie-belley!' Tai met her half way and scooped her up and spun her around. 'Look at this cute lil' Ladybug!'

'You Bubblebee!' The little girl squealed excitedly. Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle slightly. She than gasped at Sam and Mikaela and waved happily. 'Sammie zombie pirate!'

'Very good!' Will exclaimed, his costume consisting of a Spartan king...except no rippling pectorals or speedo. Thank god.

Sarah was dressed as an Victorian queen, which looked very pretty and detailed...and expensive.

'Wow!' Tai gasped in amazement, placing Annabelle on the floor. 'Sarah, this is awesome!'

'Thank you, sweetie!' She smiled a very kind smile. 'I'm guessing Bumblebee really liked your costume?'

Tai chuckled.

Blurr than zoomed in, his big wizard hat on top of his head. He looked very proud of himself. He had made a huge beard out of what looked like fake cobwebs that Tai had bought a while back, which looked so funny. And to top it all off, he was carrying around a huge piece of pipe like a staff with a huge lightbulb.

Tai ran over to her guardian with a grin. 'Bzz bzz bzz...sting!' She turned and 'stung' him in the ankle.

------------

Over the next half an hour, everyone had arrived...bot and human alike...in many different types of costume.

Optimus was amazed at how much of a variety of creatures and characters were in his base. Vampires, werewolves, witches, Princesses, monsters, movie characters, book characters, and insects and animals of every kind.

Poor Ratchet almost had a full on breakdown at all of the fake blood and hanging flesh on some of these costumes...the snacks that everyone started eating were not helping. Sugary products ranging from chocolate bars to candy corn and wax pop bottles, which Tatyana seemed to love, and many fatty, oily chips.

And he really wished Tatyana would stop 'stinging' him...it was starting to annoy him greatly.

The party went very well, everyone seemed to have a good time...even Ironhide, although he would never admit it.

After a while, everyone had to get going to go take their kids out trick or treating, or to go to a bar to get drunk with their buddies. Tai, Sam, and Mikaela would go with the Lennox's to take Annabelle out around their neighborhood. Blurr had decided to stay at the base, Tai grinned...she knew he did that so she and Jazz could have some 'alone time'. She had the coolest guardian ever.

'So, guys...don't wait up for us!' Tai had said to her father and her 'family'.

'You be careful now, sweetheart.' Optimus called to her. She blew a kiss in his direction, which he pretended to catch it.

'Don' worry, bossbot!' Jazz called out as he transformed into his Solstice form. 'I'll take care o' her...'

'Why does that not reassure me?' Optimus muttered darkly.

------------------------

Heeheehee

Sorry for the crappy ending...  
Halloween is so close yet so far away...

Happy Haunting's everyone!

Review!


End file.
